Till the sky falls down
by Dr.Fischer
Summary: What if Misaki finds Usui with another woman? Their oh so perfect relationship starts to crumble to something they never hoped to experience ever. Will they be able to find each other again? Or will it all be in vain?
1. Chapter 1

**'Till the sky comes falling down**

When you say that you want me  
I just don't believe it  
You're always ready to give up  
and never turn around

 _~Ashley Tisdale, What if_

I was sitting next to Usui, doing my homework for school.

He, as always, was staring at me so I couldn't concentrate

"Stop looking at me!"

"Why should I do that? You're ignoring me and I am feeling lonely and now I'm not even allowed to look at you. You are my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend but you don't treat me like that. You're treating me like a normal friend."

I stood up and was about to leave when Usui ran to me and pushed me down onto his couch.

" **STOP IT** -!" I shouted but he wouldn't listen.

"Why are you leaving?"

"Because I'm annoyed of you!"

"Why?"

"You ask **ME** why?! Because I only get to hear things like that from you! Look at me. Kiss me. etc! I can't stand this anymore!"

I pushed him away and ran out of his apartment straight home.

That night I couldn't I shouldn't have said these things to him. But it was the truth.

* * *

The next day I didn't see him at school. So I decided to visit him and apologize for the things I've said.

I stood before his door but I couldn't go in. I could hear a woman talking inside Usui's apartment but she spoke in excellent English and I didn't understand one word. It wasn't Maria-sensei's voice.

Usui spoke too. It semmed like they knew each other.

My heart kept beating wildly.

Did he just take another woman after I left him alone? Why is another woman with him? Is he cheating on me?!

These questions ran through my head as I felt my eyes getting wet.

I just stood there in shock. My mind picturing worse scenarios. I don't know for how long I remained like that but then I heard footsteps coming to the door. I ran behing a corner and watched the scene, so that the two wouldn't be able to see me.

A beautiful woman came out with long blond hair, perfect formed legs, a big chest and stunning brown eyes. In short, she was the beauty itself. Usui followed her to his door smilig at her.

I watched them, my mind blank. Did they have something with each other? They really looked good together. Way better than I would ever look together with him.

My body was shaking. What should I do if Usui's cheating on me? I thought he loved me. I really believed he meant it. He never looked at other women no matter how they looked like, well at least I never saw him do that. Maybe he watched dirty videos on the internet he had a laptop after all.

I don't understand him anymore.

Was I not enough for him? Why do all men have to be like that, so selfish, deceidful and fake. I never looked or even thought about other men. I could never do that. I love Usui, I really do.

But I'm getting more and more frutstrated. After somet time I started crying.

Oh gosh..what am I gonna say when I meet him again?

Usui waved the women good bye and stared after her as she made her way to the lift. When he closed the door I aslo went on my way.

What am I to him? Just a way to waste time? **A joke?** And now I couldn't stop crying. Maybe I should just forget him. He came from a way different world than mine. There was no chance for their relationship to work out anyway.

Maybe this situation was a sign for me to break up and life my normal life again. Or maybe I was just exaggerating again.

I don't know what to believe anymore.

* * *

Takumi was standing in front of his huge panorama window, looking at the beautiful city in the bright light of the evening sun.

"What am I going to do, _Misaki_?"

To be continued...

* * *

 **My first real story that goes for more than one chapter.**

 **I don't know for how long this will be going but I hope you will enjoy it^^**

 **And don't forget the reviews pleaseee!**

 **I don't own anything!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

 **Normal POV**

* * *

Dreaming with no sound

Silence screams so loud

Trying to break through, anyway, to you

Your tears fall like rain

And I can see your pain

 _~Jonathan Mendelsohn, Echo_

"WHERE ARE THE DOCUMETS?!

WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU WORKING?!

SHUT THE FUCK UP AND FILL OUT THE SHEETS!"

The student council prayed for their suvival. Since the morning their president has been raging through the school. Screaming at pupils for no reason, battering students and working to no end.

"What the hell is wrong with her?"

"Don't ask me, maybe it's because Usui-san is not here today."

"HEY YOU THERE! GO TO YOUR WORK!"

 _What should I do?_ Misaki asked herself as she couldn't concentrate on her work. _Since yesterday and the incident with this women and Usui I can't think staight. And where is he? ARGHH! This perverted alien! I'm so gonna beat the living light out of him!_ (It's quite funny how fast sadness can turn into anger or worse. Well hormones, right? XD )

Sakura and Shizuko tried to speak with their friend but Misaki, as thick headed as she is, didn't listen, too anyone.

When all the student council work was done and everyone fled home Misaki kept on finding new things to do so she stayed in school till it was eight pm ( she didn't has work at Maid Latte that day).

Sometimes she would stare at the door, waiting for someone to burst in and tell her she shouldn't overwork herself. But nobody came..

Her mother called her as she almost died of worrys and Misaki had to go home.

But she didn't walk, she ran. And when she was home she skipped dinner and studied.

Just keep your mind focused so you don't have to think of him. We all know what will happen then!

And...she couldn't concentrate.

Misaki threw herself on her bed and closed her eyes. But immediately HIS face came into her vision. What was she gonna do?

* * *

"We still have to discuss the procedure of the diffusion of our articles of foreign manufacture as we-"

The conversation was intruded of a loud thud as a hand was pushed roughly onto the table.

"Okay now. What is this conversation leading to?! You're all boring me! Tell me something I don't

know!" Igarashi Tora, president of Miabigaoka, yelled. Beside him, a bored Takumi was staring at the cup of tea in front of him.

"Well...errr.. our investigations in America-"

"BORING.

Go out of my sight, And _fast_!"

Shivering, the men rushed out, leaving Takumi and Tora alone.

"So tell me, Takumi, how's Misaki?" Tora asked with a smug smile playing on his lips.

"It's none of your concern. And it's Ayuzawa for you."

"I can call her what I want. We're _friends_ you know, me and Misaki."

„Oh? Really? I don't think people try to rape their friends." Usui said, his voice getting darker and darker.

"Rape? I only tried to persuade her to go to my school. It would be a shame to let such a talented and _attractiv_ lady go to such a rundown school and meeting **disgracefull** people there,"

"Watch your tongue, Tora. I'm not in the mood to fight."

Tora stood up, going slowly to the door. But on half the way he turned around and looked at Takumi, his gaze showing threat and deceit.

"You should watch over what's important to you, _Walker-san_. Just because your family didn't interfere your life until now doesn't mean they are going to stay silent forever."

"I don't need to hear things I already know. And the last thing I need is your help, _Igarashi Kaichou_."

With a sly smile Tora left, leaving Usui in his frustrated state.

"Damn it!"

Misaki POV

What the hell am I even doing here?! I went to his apartment and now he's not here! At 11o'clock in

the evening! Where the hell is he?! Gosh, this is eough.

Without any second thought I kicked his door open and broke the door. I don't care about the prize, I HAVE to see (punch) him.

Going inside I searched for him but obviously he wasn't there. Sighing I sat on his couch, staring at the ceiling. Until I realized the letters lying across the small table.

Should I? NO, no! But...NO! Arrrrrghhhhhhh! Goddam it!

I just took one letter. Usui always sais that I shouldn't have any secrets so why should he have some? So I'm allowed to look at them.

Reading the lines my face grew paler and paler. I couldn't believe this! It's just unbelievable! Usui is so gonna be dead!

* * *

 **Sorry I didn't update sooner.**

 **I would like to do it twice a week but I have many tests before the holydays and a karate exam in a few weeks.**

 **I hoped you like it!**

 **And thank you for your reviews! They help me going on with the story!**

 **Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

 **Normal POV**

* * *

Whenever my world is fallin'  
You catch me in your arms  
Whenever the storm is comin'  
I'm shelter by your heart

 _~Ellie White, Miracle Love_

"What the..." Takumi was about to take out his keys when he cought a glance of his broken door.

Slowly he got in his apartment, searching for a sign of the intruder. Maybe it was someone from his family or just a criminal. Well he never thought of the person he found on his couch, sleeping.

"Misaki..?" he was wondering if he started hallucinating. She only stirred but didn't wake up.

„"Hey wake up." No answer. He shook her slightly but she wouldn't wake up. He could see dark circles under her eyes. Wasn't she sleeping enough? Soon worry took over him as he was probably the one who caused it.

He left her on the couch and repaired the dorr, as far as it was possible. At least he could lock it again. How can she be so reckless to sleep when anyone could enter and to god knows what with her? He chuckled, just as his Misaki...

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked while he was caressing her cheek. She slept tightly cuddling the pillow Usui gave her. He noticed the paper she was clunching to her chest and immediately a frown took over his face. He took it out of her grip and read it. To his disappointment it was the last letter she should see.

A sigh escaped his lips while he was thinking about what to tell her when she wakes up. She would definetely punch the truth out of him if he didn't obey. He looked at her, frustration filling his eyes. He'll **hurt** her. There was no way in preventing it. **He** will cause her pain...

* * *

 **Misaki POV**

I opened my eyes.

Strong, bright light caused them to shut again, Where am I? Oh yeah right, I'm at Takumi's aoartment.

I stood up, looking around me.

Silence.

I went to the bathroom to freshen up and when I got back to the couch again I realized the bancket and the pillow lying on it.

He was here.

Without any second thought, she started running through the apartment, looking for the perverted alien. She found him in the guest room, sleeping on his belly like a baby and drooling his pillow. It would have been a perfect picture to blackmail him.

Carefuly she bend down beside him and without any warning she brought her lips close to his ear and...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Usui jolted up looking terrifiedly all aroung him.

"MISAKI`?!"

I hided myself under the bed he was lying on and enjoyed his pain.

"Misaki! What's wrong?! Where are you?!"

He jumped of the bed and ran onto the living room. Shouting my name and , as I could hear, destroying his apartment in the process.

He can suffer for a while. I don't care, actually it's quite funny. Normally he's the one teasing and now I understand why he likes it so much.

I looked into the living romm and saw Takumi breathing heavily with a scared andirritated look. I chuckled and then he recognized me. His emerald eyes flowing in relief. He ran towards me nad hugged me. He pressed my body onto his strong one. Feeling his well built chest I blushed.

"Misaki, what happened? Why were you screaming?" his worried tone melted my heart.

"Oh? You ask me what's wrong? You didn't come to school and Maid Latte! Were have you been?!"

"Aww, my Misa-chan is actually worried about me. Oh what a wonderful day!"

"Stop changing the topic and answer me! Please..!" I don't know why but my voice was filled with desperation. Usui's smirk vanished instandly.

"Misaki I... let's sit down."

I looked at him curiously, waiting for him to gather his thoughts.

"Two weeks ago, I received a letter from my family, the Walker family. It said that my half brother, Gerard; got sick and won't life long anymore...They want me to take his place and be the head of the Walker family as my grandfather is getting too old. They tried to bring me to England but I declined. But they won't give up. They are trying any way to convince me to go with them."

I looked at him shocked. I didn't think it would be something like this.

Usui stared at me intensively, making me fell uncomfortable. Suddenly I remembered the women that was with Takumi yesterday.

"A-and that w-w-women th-at was with you yester-yesterday?" I can't believe I actually asked him that. Now he'll know I was here.

Usui looked kinda shocked but soon he got a gentle and somehow amused eypression.

"Well i never dared to dream of Misa-chan stalking ME.

I wanted to tell him to not change the topic again but he continued.

„She is the secretary of Gerard and he send me her to convinc me, again, to go to England. I don't know how she wanted to do that but before she could say anything more than that my half brother send her, I kicked her out."

I don't think it looked like he kicked her out. They smiled at each other.

"What's with that look? Do you think I did something with her?" he chuckled „"Misaki, I would never do that."

ShouldI believ him?

"The- then why did you smile at h-her?" Oh god, what am I saying.

"I didn`t wanted her to make a scene. You can ask my neighbour. He walked by when Antonia-san came. He also saw when she left. Do you want to go ask him?"

„"Err.. I don't know.."

He grapped my hand and we went to his neighbour. He remenbered it and told me that that women was barely 3 minutes in Usuis apartment. I breathed in relief when he finished.

„"To think that you could even believe me loving another women truly hurt me Misa-chan. I think you owe me something."

A sly smile appeared on his face.

What have I gotten myself into again?


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything!**

Chapter 4

 **Usui POV**

* * *

Just a trick of light  
To bring me back around again  
Those wild eyes  
A psychedelic silhouette

 _~Gabrielle Aplin, Salvation_

"Come here, Misaki."

"No."

"Aww, come on. I won't do it anymore, really."

"You already said that the last four times!"

"But it isn't my fault that you have so warm, moist brea-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING!"

"Ahem, please let me finish my sentence, Miss Ayuzawa. I wanted to say warm, moist, breathtaking lips."

Misaki's face turned red as a tomato. She problably thought I was going to say breasts. Haha, sometimes I wonder who the real pervert is.

"Now come and sit down again." I patted the space beside me.

A little baffled, she sat down and I started my work again. She shivered slightly and the red color never left her cheeks. God, I could kiss her all over again. But I need to finish this and wash the lipstick of my face. Were gonna be late.

If you didn't get it, Misaki and I will go on a date, since she owes me. And now I am doing her make up because she can't do it nicely, as espected. I did her eyelashes, eyeliner, rouge but her lips are really a challenge. The first time, I held her chin with my left hand and put the lipstick on with my right one. But I lost my self in her soft lips. The red color didn't make it any better. So I kissed her, five times. And all the lipstick smeared over her and my face.

I gritted my theet when the urge to kiss her overtook me again. Finally I finished my work and let out a sigh.

Misaki went into the bathroom to change into her dress( her mother brought it since Misaki slept here, in another room of course..). I changed into a jeans and a V-neck black shirt. I took my money and waited at the door.

Misaki came out, wearing a beautiful and short summerdress. God help me surviving this day. The dress went to her mid tights, a little to short for my liking, and hat blue and red flowers on it. The fabric covered her cleavage but showed off her back. It was a little bit revealing but decent. I put her hair in a ponytail and a matching flower decorating her silky, brown hair.

"Shall we?" I offered her my hand

"Y-yeah."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere~" A cute pout appeared on her face.

"Aww, don't look like that. Smile!" I poked her cheeks und pushed them up, so it looked like she's smiling.

"Bwuaa, stoap twhat!"

"Hahahaha!"

People around us started staring so I stopped and continued guided her to 'that' place.

* * *

"So..do you like it?"

I looked at her face. She was looking awkwardly at the scene in front of her.

"How much money did you spend on that?" Typicall. Sigh.

"Only 2% of my pocket money from the last 2 years."

"And how much's that?" She looked at me sterny.

"Annoo...une petite fortune."

"What..?"

As espected she didn't understand it. ( une petite fortune is french and means a little fortune )  
We are in the park at the secret place I rented. I let it decorate like the scene from Ariel ( the 'kiss the girl scene' ). There were laterns hung up in the trees and a table with our dinner set up under a grand willow. It was already evening so the place was iluminated in a romantic way. This would be perfect as I planned it. I think you could say I'm a perfectionist, at least when it comes to Misaki :).

* * *

"What are they doing?"

"Still eating and flurting. Ugh."

"Great. Let them enjoy their happy moment. It will be their last after all."

"Yes Sir!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anyrhing!**

Chapter 5

Misaki POV

* * *

I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight

All I need is you and I

 _~David Guetta, Withou You_

"Ugh.."

I opened my eyes only to be greeted by an unbearable headache. Looking around I noticed the unfamiliar room I'm in. Just then i realised that I lied on the ground and my hands were riveted by a thick rope. Where the hell am I? What happened? I was eating with Usui and then...argh I can't remember it.

I observed the room. It wasn't big, there was enough space for a bed and a cupboard but nothing more. A little window, no person could pass through and a door were the only thing that decorated the room well except me, of course. I listened carefully...no sounds. Nothing but the wind that let the leaves of the trees rustle. Problably a forest. I'm must be in a hut in the middle of a forest. Just perfect.

Rubbing my hands against themselves, I ignored to pain and tried to breK my hands free of that damn rope. I could already fell the blood flow down my grazed skin.

I wonder where Usui's at. I hope he's okay. If not I'm gonna tear his pretty head off his perfect body. No..that idiot is too stubborn and perverted to die.

"Dammit! How persistent is that fuckin' rope!?"

"Growwl!"

"Shut up, stupid stomach."

"Grooooooowwllllllllll! (But I need chocolateeeee!)"

"One more sound and I swear I'll cut you out of my body."

"Guur... (okey..)"

"I'm already going crazy...hah got it!" At last I feed my hands. Not caring to look at the wound I've caused, I immediately ran to the door but it wouldn't open.

"What did I expect anyways?"

Again I eavesdropped if someone was there. Nothing.

Should I? Hmmmmmm... if they hear me I'm done for. Whoever my hijacker was.

...Meh.

KABOOM!

I wasn't the best in Aikido for nothing.

There was a hallway, another room, and then I stood under the trees. What the hell? How stupid can a kidnapper be. Every 6 year old child could have escaped from that place. I was way to easy.

*gulp*

I've got a very bad feeling about this. (Star Wars quote, haha)

* * *

 **BOOM**!

"WHERE'S MISAKI?"

"Hey look who's already escaped. Loverboy! My dear little Taka-chan. Welcome home!"

"Stop this shit. Where is she?"

"Don't worry, your little princess is fine."

"Answer. My. Question."

Sighing he sat back into his chair, an amused expression on his face. This guy would never change, wouldn't he? He snapped his fingers and immediately 7 big men in suit surrounded me. Annoyed and with my death glare up on 100%, I stared at him.

"Now now calm down. I can't talk tl you when you're enraged like this."

"I already told you to stop this shi-"

"Shut up and listen. I can help you, but only if you fulfil my conditions. All of them. And if you don't I'll have my way to force you. And believe me that won't be nice."

"..What conditions are we talking about?"

"There are four of them. 1. Come to England.  
2\. Take my place in Walker Corps 3. And ensure the future of our company. That means making good contacts, marriage, producing heirs etc.  
4\. And the most inpotant one for you:  
No cantact to Japan, ever again"

"Suck my a-"

"If those terms aren't complied, as I said, I'll force you into it, no matter what. And you should watch your tongue. You know I can destroy the life of Ayuzawa Misaki easily. And your other friends' but I don't think that will be necessary."

"Listen Gerald. If you only dare to lay a thinger on Misaki, I vow I'll bring you personally to hell! After all these years you cared a shit about me and you really think I would just accept you all. Isn't there someone else who can take my place." Takumi almoat yelled in a warning tone.

"Blood is thicker than water, Takumi. That's what our mother always told me."

"I don't care what that women said." I glared.

"That women is your mother, so watch it!" Gerald growled.

"Biological yes, but I don't see her that way."

"So what did you decide?" Gerald asked annoyed as he tried to change the topic.

"If it concludes leaving Misaki, than no." Ianwered sternly.

"There is no other way." Gerald sighed, "she's a commoner."

"So what? She's more talented than all these rich spoiled girls you problably want me to marry. And most importantly, I love her."

"It doesn't matter what you say. You're already engagd to Lady Liliana. She comes from a noble family, is beautiful, elegand, just everything a man asks for so forget about Miss Ayuzawa. Or she will bear the consequences. I'll give you two days to say goodbye to her, out of sympathy as you are my brother. But don't try too leave, you are being watched the whole time."

With that he left and the guards with him, leaving me in this big, bright room. But I saw no colours, no sunshine or anything.

"Misaki."


End file.
